outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Errors/Season 4
Where's Angela? *During the intro, when Ginger eats the burgers, the captions read "MEOWING" even though he wasn't. This error was fixed for the captions for the next episode. *During the chase scene, a chair falls over, which causes an offscreen cat to yowl. The captions misinterpret this as "SNARLS". *When Xenon says "You can't use this," the captions read it as "You '''can '''use this." The Digital Queen * Ginger uncubes the bench even though earlier Tom had already done that. * Xenon puts the statue to block the door but when she put more barricades, the statue had disappeared. Ben's Digital Detox *As Ben lands his cherries perfectly on the cake, the gang are seen surprised, gasping and saying "ooh", yet their characters are frozen. *When this episode was first uploaded on YouTube, the captions were incorrect, and were not from this episode. The captions are actually from the episode "The Good Germ". The day after this episode was uploaded, the caption error was fixed. Worst Mayor Ever *When this episode was first uploaded on YouTube, the title read Season 4 Episode 4 but it was Season 4 Episode 5. Tom the Bodyguard *When Tom looks at the screen, it shows the muscular bodyguard even though it was previously on the scarecrow. *When Ginger attempted to break Ben's bracelet, no poster was seen on the vending machine but however, when Ginger said he gave up, an Angela concert poster was visible. The Great Taxi Race * When Ben drives away with Rhonda, all the fruit on the road disappears. * Wesley says he needs to get to Jerry's but Ben drives past it. * When Will Zee is waiting for the Self-Driving Cab to arrive, he is wearing his outfit from from the Coolverse. Supermodel Tom * Tanner Von Quads appears as a cameo but it is unknown how he revived due to him malfunctioning in Every Girl's Dream. He may be another model. Who is Becca? * Tom shows Angela his phone playing "Little Miss Perfect" despite earlier it was seen that Hank was playing the video. * When Angela tries to take a picture of Becca, she is using Tom's phone. * When Angela is pulling Becca away by necklace Becca's hair disappears. * When Becca flashbacks and when Tom plays the archives of Angela's concerts, Will Zee is seen wearing his outfit from the Coolverse. This also happens in The Great Taxi Race. * Ben is able to hold a phone despite him still having his bracelet. Mystery Crate Empire * When Ben was wearing his costume, he didn't have his anti-technology bracelet on. The Secret Life of Ms. Vanthrax * When Ginger shows Ms. Vanthrax the video he had recorded, it is at the wrong time of the Master Hunter's speech. * On the IMDb, it reads that The Secret Life of Ms. Vanthrax was released on the 1st of November in 2019. The Mystery of the Pyramid * It is unknown how Ricki had yellow eyes and crooked teeth when dressed as a mummy. Happy Anniversary * When zooming into the front of the line where the Saleswoman was, Rhonda, The Landlord and Wesley were seen further in the line and Wesley was seen repeated twice. The Cursed Game * The captions mistakenly reads "Gasp}". [[Space Rescue] * As of this episode, Ben is able to invent without an alarm going off despite still being banned from tech. Boyfriend Stealer * In one scene, Ginger switches from his hockey shirt to his regular shirt and back to his hockey shirt. The New CEO * When Darren was trying to convince Hank not to fire him, his hair was cut off for a frame. Category:Errors Category:2019 Category:Season 4 Category:Lists